Akuma No Fate
by avemari
Summary: Cada 10 años se lleva a cabo un ritual, una guerra entre 7 magos escogidos por una fuerza omnipotente, cuyo objetivo es invocar el "Santo Grial" y que este les conceda cualquier deseo…pero ahora las cosas han cambiado, una extraña organización es la que está controlando la guerra "El peor error que puedes cometer es enamorarte de tu servant"
1. Chapter 1

**Esta idea se me ocurrió después de estar obsesionada unas semanas con la Franquicia de Fate, viendo videos, especialmente de Fate Extra con la protagonista femenina así que esto se podría llamar una versión alternativa con los personajes de Akuma no riddle, así que tendrá características de Fate Stay Night, Fate Extra y Fate Prototype y claro está que de Akuma No Riddle.**

**Disclaymer: Fate stay nigh, Fate extra, asi como Fate prototype no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a type moon ya que si fueran mios, Shiro sería una chica, en Fate Extra habría más que subtexto y en Prototipe dejaría a Saber mujer, en resumen yuri yuri everywhwe.**

**Akuma tampoco me pertenece, es propiedad de Yun Kōga-sensei y Sunao Minakata-sensei, ojala que les guste.**

**Capítulo 1**

**Nuestro primer encuentro**

"¿Está seguro de esto? Señor, este cambio en las reglas es tan abrupto y sin ni siquiera avisarle a los magos"

"Kotomine" un hombre de edad avanzada interrumpió a otro más joven "el que no confíes en la iglesia me provoca una gran decepción"

"Pero, señor"

"No interrumpas, esta guerra no sera controlada por nosotros, alguien más está detrás de esto, tu solo serás el árbitro Kotomine"

"Con esto ningún maestro podrá sobrevivir, ¡es como estar en un juego virtual!"

"¿Quién te preocupa Kotomine?"

"Nadie señor…nadie"

**Tokio, Japón 11:45 pm**

"Recuerda Isuke, si esta guerra se pone demasiado peligrosa renuncia ¿entiendes?" un hombre cabello plateado se encontraba sentado junto a otro de cabello negro, ambos miraban a una chica de cabello rosa que solo ponía los ojos ante las palabras previamente escuchadas "No queremos que te ocurra nada"

"Lo sé, no entiendo porque se preocupan tanto" respondió Isuke haciendo un pequeño puchero, gesto que solo reservaba para sus padres, en público siempre seria la fría Inukai Isuke "Mama participo hace 21 años y papa hace 14, Isuke estará bien"

Ambos hombres intercambiaron miradas preocupados, por supuesto ambos habían sobrevido y podrían decir que la guerra para los magos, en comparación que para los servants, no era peligrosa pero por alguna razón, llámese instinto paternal sentían que esta sería diferente o quizá solo estaban exagerando

"Solo prométenos que si es demasiado peligrosa, renunciaras" dijo el hombre de cabello negro tomando entre sus manos la mano de su hija, ella solo soltó un suspiro de irritación y asintió "esa es nuestra niña"

"Isuke no es una niña" respondió la chica malhumorada levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia el sótano "mama, papa, al igual que ustedes mi servant será clase Saber"

_Si, clase Saber, el sirviente más fuerte, solo esperen…mama…papa…Isuke ganara esta guerra_

Bajando lentamente las escaleras se dirigió hacia el centro de ese cuarto donde un círculo mágico ya había sido pintado anteriormente, miro el reloj que colgaba en un esquina de la habitación y estirando la mano empezó a concentrar su mana

_Es ahora o nunca_

"Tu quien lucharas a mi lado, tu que eres la espada de mi destino, tu que deseas el Santo Grial…si obedecerás mis órdenes contesta a mi llamada…mi juramento esta realizado" Isuke continuo recitando aquellas palabras, hasta que apretó el puño de su mano izquierda tan fuerte que sus uñas se clavaron en la palma de su mano haciéndole daño y empezando a sangrar, estiru su mano y dejo que las gotas de sangre cayeran en el circulo

_Esto es demasiado…es demasiado mana, pero tengo que soportarlo… ¡Soy Inukai Isuke! Puedo con esto_

Tan pronto como el ritual de invocación termino una luz resplandeciente de color roja la cego por completo, Isuke podía sentir la cantidad de energía que irradiaba de su sirviente

_Lo hice_

Poco a poco esa luz fue bajando de intensidad para revelar a una chica de 17 o 18 años, cabello rojo y ojos dorados viendo a Isuke, en cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron la pelirroja sonrió

_Esto es raro…no se siente como si fuera un clase Saber ¿y qué pasa con esa ropa de colegiala?_

"Entonces…parece que la invocación fue exitosa"

"Lógico, la familia Inukai es la mejor familia de magos de Japón" replico Isuke viendo de pies a cabeza a su servant, esto no era lo que esperaba "¿Qué clase eres?"

"Caster" respondió la chica sonriendo, sin saber porque esa sonrisa irritaba a Isuke "pero sabes, puedes llamarme Haruki"

"Revelar tu verdadero nombre… ¿Por qué tengo un servant tan patético?"

"El servant es el reflejo de su amo Inukai-san" dijo Haruki ampliando aun mas su sonrisa lo que enfureció a Isuke

_Es como si se estuviera burlando de mí, ¿Por qué? Tendría que haber invocado a Saber no a una estúpida chica clase Caster_

"Sígueme" dijo secamente Isuke empezando a subir las escaleras pero se detuvo justo a mitad de la escalera "Y para ti es Isuke-sama"

"Ok Isuke-sama"

Al salir del sótano vio a sus padres que la miraban de manera expectante, Isuke no pudo evitar bajar la mirada, sentía que había defraudado a sus padres, ellos habían podido invocar al sirviente más fuerte y en cambio ella…

"Lo siento…" dijo Isuke en un susurro, sus padres la miraron confusos unos segundos hasta que le brindaron una sonrisa amable

"No te preocupes Isuke, eres Inukai Isuke y si ella es tu sirviente es que es la mejor que existe" dijo su "mama" acercándose a Isuke y abrazándola "Ahora solo concéntrate en ganar"

"Y tener cuidado" dijo su padre, Isuke asintió separándose de sus padres, con un gesto indico a Haruki que la siguiera por un largo pasillo, sus padres tenían razón, no importa que patético sirviente le tocara, ella podía hacerlo

"Esta es tu habitación" dijo Isuke indicándole a Haruki una puerta al final del pasillo "la mía esta justo al frente…mañana nos empezaremos a preparar para buscar información de los demás masters"

"Espera" dijo Haruki tomándola del brazo a lo que Isuke se soltó al instante

"No te atrevas a tocarme, aunque me hayas dicho tu nombre tu eres mi servant y yo tu master, respeta las clases"

"Dormiré contigo"

Isuke sintió que todos los colores se le bajaban y se le volvían a subir al instante ante la declaración de Haruki

"¿¡E-eres idiota!? ¡Jamás permitiré algo así!"

"Pero podrías estar en peligro, por eso lo mejor es que siempre este a tu lado Isuke-sama"

"Esta casa tiene una barrera mágica y mis padres son magos…no existe lugar más seguro en el mundo" tras decir esto Isuke cerró la puerta de golpe dejando a Haruki fuera

_Diciendo ese tipo de cosas…esa idiota_

**Osaka, Japón 12:15 am**

"¡Espera! Solo queremos jugar" tres chicos corrían por las calles persiguiendo a una chica de cabello plateado, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba corriendo? ¿Una hora? No lo sabía, pero sus piernas le ardían, pronto ya no podría dar un paso más

_Que alguien…por favor…alguien_

Al doblar la esquina para su mala suerte resbalo con un charco de agua dejado por la lluvia que azoto la ciudad la noche anterior y callo, podía sentir como esos tipos se habían parado justo por detrás de ella

"Te tenemos, ¿Por qué corres? No te haremos nada Mahiru-chan"-dijo uno de ellos sonriendo

"Mírala Takahashi, si le quitas esa cicatriz es bastante linda"

_Alguien…_

"¿Estará bien que se lo hagamos en un callejón? ¿Y la poli?"

"Solo correremos, el poli de estos rumbos no puedo ni correr"

_Ayúdenme…por favor…alguien_

"¿Qué opinas señorita? ¿Quieres jugar con nosotros?"

"N-no…" dejo escapar la chica en un susurro "¡Ayúdenme!"

"¡Cállate!" exclamo uno de los chicos dándole una cachetada que hizo chocar su cabeza contra el pavimento; la sangre empezó anublar su visión acompañada por las lagrimas

_Nadie me ayudara…igual que hace diez años…nadie me salvara_

"Eres un ser repugnante" una voz de chica llamo la atención de Mahiru, al levantar la vista pudo ver la silueta de lo que parecía una chica que se acercaba

"¡Mira Oshima! Que lindura, con esta si vale la pena jugar" el chico se empezó a acercar lentamente a donde se encontraba la chica

"V-vete" dejo escapar Mahiru, la chica la miro para después fijar su vista en el tipo que estaba delante de ella, sacando lo que parecía ser una especie de cuchillo y de un golpe atravesó el pecho del chico dejando escapar un chorro de sangre y un grito de agonía de este

"¡Corre!" los dos restantes al ver lo ocurrido se empezaron a alejar para no correr con la misma suerte que sus compañeros, pero a los pocos metros la misteriosa chica les dio alcance y al igual que había hecho con el primero asesino a los otros dos.

"A-aléjate" grito Mahiru intentando levantarse pero el golpe que se había dado al caer hacia que su cabeza le dirá vueltas y los intentos para ponerse de pie era en vano "N-no me mates"

"¿Por qué haría eso?" pregunto la chica agachándose para estar a la altura de Mahiru, ahora ella podía verla claramente, llevaba un traje bastante extraño que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación, Mahiru desvió la mirada sonrojándose

_Es hermosa…un ángel…un verdadero ángel_

"Ellos…tú los…" empezó Mahiru viendo los cadáveres que se encontraban a pocos metros de distancia, ver tanta sangre hacia que le dieran ganas de vomitar

_Están muertos…ella los mato…no es un ángel…es un demonio…_

"Tenía que hacerlo" dijo suavemente la chica como si le hubiera leído sus pensamientos "Ellos te harían daño, no permitirá que nadie te toque…te protegeré"

Esas palabras habían llegado profundamente en Mahiru, nunca alguien la había protegido, nadie la había salvado; ella siempre pensó que el mundo estaba podrido

_Quizá aun lo está…pero…si estoy en la oscuridad por lo menos no estaré sola_

"¿Por qué?" pregunto débilmente Mahiru, la cabeza le estaba empezando a doler terriblemente por el golpe

"Eres mi master y yo soy tu servant" respondió la chica tomando entre sus manos la cara de Mahiru "Te necesito para ganar este guerra…te necesito para cumplir mi deseo"

"¿Deseo?" Mahiru no entendía nada ¿de qué guerra estaba hablando?

"Si, si ganamos lo que tú quieras te será concedido…así que te protegeré master" lentamente la chica se acercó hasta posar sus labios en los Mahiru, los ojos de esta se abrieron por completo

_Mi primer beso…esto… ¿Por qué?_

"Y-ya no duele" dijo Mahiru llevándose la mano a la cabeza donde antes tenía su herida, ahora solo era sangre seca

"Hice una transferencia de mana, estabas herida así que necesitaba curarte"

"E-entonces ese b-b-beso, solo f-fue por eso" dejo escapar Mahiru con una decepción evidente en su voz, lo que no pasó desapercibido para la chica delante de ella que sonrió

"Ara, pareces decepcionada, pero ya que eres mi master" dijo la chica tomando la mano de Mahiru y poniéndola en su pecho "Puedes tocar y hacer lo que quieras"

"¡Y-yo jamás!" exclamo Mahiru dando rápidamente unos pasos hacia atrás pero la chica volvió a acercarse tomando de las manos

"Una transferencia de mana por completo sería más efectiva, eres una hechicera y podríamos tener sexo para tu mana este completamente cargado…el de ambas, nuestro desempeño en la guerra sería más efectivo de esta manera"

"¡N-no d-digas eso!" grito Mahiru que parecía que estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar "H-hablas como si f-fueras un objeto…e-eso solo s-se hace cuando e-estás enamorado…además n-no entiendo esto d-de guerra y m-master"

La chica dejo escapar un suspiro y sonriendo suavemente soltó las manos de Mahiru

"Eres interesante master…en mi anterior guerra a mi antiguo master le gustaba estar lleno de mana" dijo la chica con una mirada triste "el jamás diría las palabras que tu dijiste"

Mahiru se limitó a mirar al suelo, la tristeza se había vuelto a apoderar de ella, no tan fuerte como antes pero aún está ahí; la chica frente a ella solo la había salvado para que la ayudara con algo extraño, ella podía negarse, evitarse problemas pero…

_No quiero estar sola_

"T-te ayudare…c-cumpliremos tu deseo"

Seul, Corea 2:06 am

La idea había sido de su tia, "invocar a tu servant en el extranjero te da ventajas sobre los demás magos, pasaras desapercibida" esas habían sido las palabras exactas pero ahora se estaba arrepintiendo de haberle hecho caso.

Ichinose Haru estaba a punto de invocar a su servant, o por lo menos intentarlo

_¿Por qué Yuri-san quiere que sea yo? Están magos más calificados que podrían hacerlo_

Intentarlo porque cuando estaba a punto de invocarlo una loca con unas tijeras la había atacado, parece que no era la única master en ese país y por la gran cantidad de mana que había ocupado había llamado bastante la atención.

_Y lo peor es que no pude invocarlo_

"¡No huyas! Solo te matare un poquito" dijo la chica mientras perseguia a Haru por las desiertas calles de Seúl intentado escapar de lo que parecía una muerte inminente

"¡No la dejes escapar Assassin!-exclamo una chica de cabello castaño y anteojos que corria justo detrás de ellas "¡Derrotaremos a la primer master! ¿¡Quien dice que soy una inútil!?"

"Tranquilízate Shiena-chan, quiero divertirme un rato"-dijo la servant Assassion volteando a ver a su master; ese pequeño descuido fue el que aprovecho Haru para esconderse en un callejón mientras Master como Servant pasaban de largo

_Tengo que invocarlo…pero si lo hago volveré a llamar su atención… ¿Qué hago? Haru…no puede morir…es lo que quiere mi familia, excepto Yuri-san todos me quieren muerta… ¡no pienso darles esa satisfacción!_

Dejando escapar un suspiro Haru cerró los ojos, era esto o morir, por lo menos tendría que arriesgarse

"Por el poder que me ha sido otorgado por mis antepasados y por mi clan, os suplico a vos que me escucháis desde allá que os encontréis, traedme a aquel dueño de esta lanza frente a mí para que me ayude con mis propósitos y sea mi servant de aquí en adelante!" dijo Haru mientras una luz empezaba a surgir del círculo mágico en el suelo, su mano derecha estaba empezando a arder pero no podía detenerse en medio de la invocación

_Lo hare…puedo hacerlo…mama…papa…hermanos…su muerte no será en vano…Haru ganara esta guerra y su deseo será…_

"¡Que estén de nuevo a mi lado!" Haru exclamo cayéndose hacia atrás en el frio asfalto, respiraba con dificultad, hacer la invocación había requerido una gran cantidad de mana, ahora solo rezaba que hubiera funcionado.

Una gran luz lleno todo el callejón y poco a poco una figura empezó a caminar hacia ella, Haru podía sentirlo, lo había logrado; Yuri-san le había enseñado los diferentes clases de Servant y podía diferenciar el diferente tipo de mana que emana cada uno

_No soy tan inútil como mis compañeros de la academia creen, no soy tan inútil como mi familia cree…Yuri-san…pude invocar a Saber_

Haru podía verla, era una chica de cabello azul corto, tenía una mira fría y penetrante pero…ella sentía que podía confiar en ella, que podía poner su vida en sus manos

"Respóndeme ¿eres tu mi master?"

**Chachan! Y termina como típico Fate jeje en fin espero que les haya gustado, lo se tengo otros dos fics de Akuma en proceso pero por el momento el principal es "Chicas después mucho después que flores" y este lo intentare actualizar a su ritmo; el de Mahou No Hito lo actualizare en cuanto termine el de Chicas, de nuevo espero que les haya gustado y no se olviden comentar**


	2. Te protegeré

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews y a quien leen mi historia me dan más ganas de esforzarme, vayamos con el capitulo!**

**Capítulo 2 Te protegeré**

_Esos ojos son hermosos_

Como si fuera en cámara lenta Haru empezó a estirar su mano hacia donde se encontraba su servant, el servant que parecía ser clase Saber al ver la acción de su master le ofreció su mano

En cuanto Haru tomo su mano pudo sentir la cantidad de mana que recorría entre ellas, una pequeña sonrisa se extendió en sus labios

_Puedo ganar…definitivamente puedo ganar_

Haru estaba a punto de abrir la boca para presentarse cuando el servant que hace unos minutos las perseguía salto del techo de un edificio desenfundando esas extrañas tijeras dirigiéndose hacia ella

"Mata al master!" escucho gritar a la maestra de Assassin, estaba a punto de sacar un pequeño cuchillo que su tía le había dado pero se quedó a mitad del camino cuando Saber salto frente a ella y sacando una espada bloqueo el ataque de Assassin, sacándola de balance y haciendo que callera

"Interesante… ¡Shiena-chan divirtámonos! Exclamo Assassin sonriéndole a su master que pasaba la mirada de Saber a Assassin

"Demonios…nos retiramos" dijo Shiena empezando a correr en dirección contraria, Assassin hizo un sonido de disgusto y la siguió

_No soy una cobarde, solo necesito un plana para acabar con esa servant… ¡No soy una inútil!_

"Shiena-chan"

"¿Qué quieres?"

-"Las matare…las matare a ambas Shiena-chan"

"Assas…"

"No, no" dijo Assassin tomándola del brazo para que se detuviera "Ya te dije mi nombre"

"Takeshi…confió en ti"

"Si, te protegeré Shiena-chan y cumpliré tu deseo"

_¿Deseo? Sí, es cierto, el Grial puede cumplir cualquier cosa, no debo preocuparme_

Shiena y Otoya siguieron caminando por las tranquilas calles de Seúl, era un barrio de clase media donde no se escuchaba ni el sonido de un grillo, esto empezó a poner de los nervios a Shiena

_Nunca he sido supersticiosa pero este silencio me pone los pelos de punta_

En cuanto Shiena y Otoya llegaron a la puerta del pequeño apartamento que Shiena compartía con su madre, se quedó observando la puerta y la pared apretando los puños

"Muéranse" "¡Deberían de morir también!" "¡Ustedes también son asesinas!" "¡Púdranse!" "¡Lárguense de nuestro país!"

Y un sinfín de palabras por todos lados, así como huevos y pintura ensuciando la pared, con un suspiro Shiena saco sus llaves y abriendo la puerta entro a su casa

"Estoy en casa" susurro quitándose los zapatos y dirigiéndose hacia la sala; tenía dos años que sus padres y ella se habían mudado a Corea del Sur.

Al principio todo había ido bien, le iba bien en su nueva escuela, parecía que el trabajo como conductor de su papa mejoraba y su mama era profesora de preescolar, hasta que un año después su papa se quedó dormido al volante y el autobús callo en un barranco, el murió, así como las 40 personas que iban a bordo

_Fue cuando todo este maldito acoso empezó_

Al ser extranjeros les fue peor, a pesar de que su padre había sido el causante del accidente parecía que las asesinas eran ellas

"Al fin llegas" dijo una mujer excesivamente arreglada y apestando a alcohol, Shiena no le contesto, solo se dedicó a buscar si había algo de comer en la nevera, dejando escapar un suspiro Shiena se recargo en el fregadero mordiéndose los labios para no llorar

_Ella no lo soporto, ni siquiera por mi pudo soportar lo de papa ¿no le importo?_

"Shiena-chan" la voz de su Servant la regreso a la realidad, era extraño, nunca pensó que una clase Assassin podría preocuparse por ella, desde hace dos días que la conjocia pero era como si Otoya la conociera de antes "¿Quieres que la mate?"

"¿¡De que demonios estás hablando!? ¡Es mi madre!"

"Tú la odias" declaro Otoya con una sonrisa, esa sonrisa que a veces hacia dudar a Shiena de la cordura de su Servant "Ella solo hace sufrir a Shiena-chan…por eso merece morir"

"Yo no…"

"¿Puedes negar que no la odias?"

_La odio, no solo ahora, desde pequeña…ella y mi padre siempre prefirieron a mi hermana mayor…ellos siempre…_

"No la mates" dijo Shiena dirigiéndose a su habitación y quitándose la chaqueta de su uniforme, se dejó caer en la cama y cerró los ojos; muy dentro de ella quería haberle dicho a Otoya que matara a su madre…para no tener que volver a ver su rostro, no volver a oler su apestoso perfume barato, tener esos tipos de pensamientos solo la aterrorizaban "¿Qué hay de malo conmigo?

"Nada" dijo Otoya acostándose a su lado, lo que sobresalto a Shiena por la inesperada proximidad; Otoya se quedó mirando los brazos de Shiena donde tenía un sinfín de pequeñas heridas "¿Haces eso con una navaja Shiena-chan?"

"No es asunto tuyo" dijo Shiena dándole la espalda a Otoya, cuando de pronto sintió los brazos de su Servant que la rodeaban por la cintura "¿¡Que crees que haces!?"

"Shiena-chan has estado sufriendo…esos chicos en la escuela te molestan ¿tan malo es?

_Es el infierno_

"No importa"

"Puedo deshacerme de ellos, puedo hacerlos gritar de dolor hasta que se hagan en sus pantalones, tu solo pídemelo Shiena-chan"

"¿Por qué te preocupas tanto? ¿Es porque eres mi Servant?"

"No…es porque siempre has estado a mi lado…si no fuera por Shiena-chan mi vida hubiera sido horrible"

_Esas palabras de nuevo, no lo entiendo, es como si me conociera, pero cada que le pregunto no me dice nada_

"Toda la clase muere menos yo ¿no sería raro?

"No te preocupes, arreglare todo" levantándose Otoya se dirigió hacia la puerta y lentamente empezó a girar el picaporte "¿Shiena-chan?"

"Hazlo" dijo Shiena sin voltear a ver a Otoya mientras esta mostraba una gran sonrisa y abría la puerta "Mañana iremos a Japón…será divertido

**Tokio Japón 7:00 am**

Isuke nunca fue una persona de la mañana, había algunos días que sus padres tenían que venir a sacarla de su cama para que fuera a la universidad y en la universidad se volvía a dormir…¿el cómo pasaba de curso? Isuke tenía que darle gracias al dinero de sus padres.

Lentamente empezó a despertarse, algo le estorbaba desde hace unos minutos, algo suave y cálido, sin contar que sentía algo peludo en los tobillos

_¿Un perro? Mis padres saben que no me gustan los animales…Isuke se molestara con ellos_

Abriendo lentamente los ojos lo primero que vio Isuke fueron unas orejas

_No es un perro, es un maldito zorro_

Pero al enfocar bien su vista sobre su supuesta nueva mascota se dio cuenta que no era ni perro ni zorro, sino el servant que había invocado hace unas horas, dando un "Kyaa" intento levantarse rápidamente de la cama pero se enredó con las mantas y dando extraños pasos acabo cayendo al suelo

"¿Q-q-q-que demonios haces en mi cama?" exclamo Isuke de un rojo poco saludable apuntando con el dedo a Haruki que se frotaba los ojos intentando identificar el sonido de los gritos

"Isuke-sama me has despertado" dijo Haruki estirándose y sonriéndole a Isuke

_Si pudiera la mataría…la cortaría en pedacitos y se la lanzaría los perros_

"¿Qué hacías en mi cama?" pregunto Isuke intentando parece amenazante pero el sonrojo que se extendía por toda su cara al recordar la forma en que Haruki la estaba abrazando arruinaba el efecto aterrador

"Te lo dije…es peligroso que estés sola, soy tu servant y te protegeré" respondió Haruki mirándola seriamente directamente a los ojos

Si Haruki hubiera sido una chica normal o incluso un chico, hubiera chillado de emoción a l ver la mirada tan decidida y seria de Haruki pero Isuke no era para nada normal así que solo farfullo palabras incoherentes y se dirigió a tomar un baño

_Diciendo ese tipo de cosas,¿ piensa que es mi príncipe? N-no creo que sea genial ni nada… ¡Es una idiota! Necesita aprender a comportarse para que podamos vencer a los demás magos ¿Y qué pasa con esa cola y las orejas? ¿Qué clase de héroe legendario es? _

"Isuke-sama te estas tardando en el baño…entrare"

"¡No lo hagas pedazo de idiota!" exclamo Isuke pero sus gritos cayeron en saco roto porque Haruki abrió la puerta del baño con una gran sonrisa en su rostro en cambio que Isuke parecía a punto de explotar

"Isuke-sama tienes un cuerpo hermoso" esas fueron las palabras que derramaron el vaso el agua, moviendo su mano tomo el primer objeto que vio, una botella de shampoo y se lo arrojo directamente en la cara a Haruki "Eso fue rudo Isuke-sama"

"¿Rudo? ¡Tú maldita pervertida! ¿¡Quien eras antes de ser servant!? ¿Te mataron por meterte en baños ajenos?" ante las palabras de Isuke la mirada de Haruki se ensombreció

"Flechas…fueron miles de flechas" dijo Haruki con una sonrisa melancólica en su rostro lo que sorprendió a Isuke "Los seres humanos son criaturas interesantes, los dioses ven a la humanidad como simples cucarachas que pueden ser pisados en cualquier momento pero…yo siempre pensé que eran interesantes…creía en ellos y pensé que ellos creían en mi"

"Haruki…"

"No quiero tu lastima Isuke-sama" respondió Haruki sonriendo pero sus ojos le brillaban por las lágrimas no derramadas "No fue una buena persona…no, me podría llamar una buena chica, en resumen mate a miles de personas, estas manos están manchadas de sangre…me pregunto si tengo un record o algo así

_¿Por qué me siento mal por ella? Todos los espíritus heroicos murieron y estoy segura que no de una manera agradable, pero ella parece tan diferente a todos los demás…hace diez años el servant de mama no era así, yo pensaba que solo querían pelear y cumplir su deseo pero la mirada de Haruki me dice otra cosa pesar de los asesinatos que dice que cometió_

"Isuke no siente lastima por nadie" dijo Isuke poniéndose una toalla alrededor del cuerpo y saliendo del baño para sentarse en su cama "Isuke es una persona egoísta que no puede sertir lastima o pena por alguien…por eso al final soy honesta"

"Me alegra escuchar eso, sabes no soy tan débil solo por ser clase Caster" dijo Haruki acercándose a Isuke y sentándose a su lado "Te sorprenderás cuando me veas pelear…¡Le patearemos el trasero a todos los servant"

"Pero será gracias al gran Master que tienes"

"Isuke-sama siempre tan humilde"

La habitación se quedó en silencio unos minutos pero no era un silencio sofocante mas bien era un silencio agradable, era como si algo hubiera hecho click entre Isuke y Haruki, un pequeño entendimiento

"¿Cuál es tu deseo Haruki?" pregunto Isuke jugando con un mechón de su cabello

"No tengo ninguno…aunque"

"¿Qué?" la apresuro Isuke al ver que se había quedado pensativa y un leve sonrojo se había formado en el rostro de Haruki

"Quiero ser una buena esposa para mi master" respondió por fin con una enorme sonrisa

Si antes Isuke se había sonrojado ahora su cara había sobrepasado el nivel de sonrojo de la Asociación Mundial de Sonrojos…si es que había una

"¿¡Q-q-q-q-q-que demonios dices!?" grito Isuke parándose de un salto y caminando como loca por toda la habitación "¡S-s-s-somos chicas! B-bueno eso no es un buen argumento viendo a mis papas…pero ¿¡En que estás pensando!?"

"Yo no necesito el Santo Grial, solo necesito redimirme de todos los pecados que he cometido…ya que mi deseo es ser una buena esposa"

_Esa chica…¿¡Cómo puede decir tan a la ligera algo como eso!? ¿Esposa? Valla deseo tan estúpido_

"Es estúpido" murmuro Isuke cruzándose de brazos "¿Y porque crees que yo te aceptaría?"

"Lograre que me aceptes Isuke-sama" respondió Haruki con su inseparable sonrisa "cuando me llamaste estaba nerviosa, me preguntaba qué clase de Master me tocaría…realmente esperaba que no me tocara un viejo pervertido pero…cuando te vi sentí que nuestro encuentro había sido como un matrimonio destinado"

"D-deja de decir idioteces"

"Y después toda la noche me la pase hablando con tus padres…me contaron todo de ti, supongo que eso hizo que me gustaras aun mas Isuke-sama"

_Me las pagaran…padres buenos para nada_

"No tengo tiempo para romances y esas tonterías asi que no te hagas ilusiones" dijo Isuke dándole la espalda a Haruki y empezando a buscar en su armario ropa para ponerse "Isuke jamás se fijaría en una idiota como tú"

"Seré tu esposa Isuke-sama"

"¿No me escuchaste?"

"Seré tu esposa y te protegeré Isuke-sama y tu serás mi esposa y estarás a mi lado" Isuke dejo escapar un suspiro a pesar de que fruncía el ceño e intentaba parecer molestar un pequeña calidez de extendió por todo su cuerpo, así que intento por todos los medios no sonreír

_Y yo que pensaba que en lo único que tenía que preocuparme era en vencer a los Masters y ahora esta chica…nadie me había dicho eso…al fin y al cabo nadie me soporta_

Su mirada regreso a Haruki que estaba entretenida peinando su cola y tarareando una canción que Isuke no conocía

_¿Quién era? Podría preguntarle pero…creo que he abierto muchas heridas por hoy…_

"Sígueme" dijo Isuke saliendo de la habitación, hoy no iría a la universidad, tenía que averiguar información sobre los demás Masters y Kotomine podía ayudarla en eso

_Le debe la vida a mama así que me tiene que ayudar… ¡Al diablo la universidad!_

**Tokio Japon 9:38 am**

Bamba Mahiru jamás pensó dejar su ciudad natal, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado desde niña, dejar Osaka la llenaba de temor pero ahora que estaba frente a un pequeño apartamento con una chica desconocida que hablaba de guerras, Santos Griales y magos; siendo sincera Mahiru duda un poco de la cordura mental de esta chica pero no quería estar sola, toda su vida no había tenido a nadie, así que mientras no fuera una loca peligrosa, Mahiru estaba bien con ello.

"Parece un lugar bastante acogedor" dijo la chica entrando y viendo todo a su alrededor dándole un pequeña sonrisa a Mahiru lo que provoco un sonrojo de esta

"L-lo siento no pude conseguir algo m-mejor" murmuro Mahiru mirando el destartalado departamento; le había dado a la misteriosa chica una camisa algo grande y unos shorts, de las pocas pertenecías que tenía Mahiru, para que no anduviera por la calle semidesnuda aunque según palabras de la chica la culpa era de Mahiru por no tener el suficiente poder mágico para ser invisible

"Es perfecto, lo mejor es que no sea muy llamativo" respondió la chica dándole otra de sus particulares sonrisas "si empezamos hoy en la noche a recolectar mana será lo mejor"

_Sigo sin entender de qué habla, supongo que le seguiré la corriente_

"P-por cierto"

"¿Si?"

"¿C-cuál es tu nombre?"

"Ara, pedirle eso a un Servant es una enorme falta de respeto…aunque podrías usar unos de tus comandos, aunque no veo tu marca" dijo la chica viendo detenidamente a Mahiru lo que provoco otro sonrojo "Berserker…esa es mi clase"

"¿Berserker? No parece un nombre muy agradable"

"Eso es rudo"

"¡L-lo siento! Lo siento" exclamo Mahiru inclinándose una y otra vez sonrojándose hasta las orejas

_Adorable…realmente es diferente de mis antiguos Masters, bueno no pasa nada si digo un poco, al fin y al cabo solo la utilizare por unos días…después la matare como hice con el Master que me invoco y simplemente buscare otro…además sus reacciones son dignas de ver_

"Supongo que puedo confiar un poco en Mahiru-chan…Hanabusa Sumireko podríamos decir que ese será mi nombre por ahora" dijo Sumireko sonriendo "Nací en 1560, Hungría para ser exactos"

"Debe de ser un l-lindo país Hanabusa-san" murmuro Mahiru un poco animada por el hecho que Sumireko empezaba a confiar en ella o por lo menos inventar una historia para decirle

"Si…mi familia era de la nobleza, una de las más ricas para ser exactos" siguió Sumireko sentándose en una vieja silla y cerrando los ojos como si recordara hermosos momentos del pasado "todos nos temían, aunque era lógico…sabes Mahiru-chan…mate a más de 600 mujeres"

"¿Eh?" un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Mahiru e inconscientemente dio unos pasos hacia tras

_Incluso si es una broma, es ir demasiado lejos ¿Por qué me dice esto?_

"Pero no te preocupes, no eran nobles, en mi tiempo a los que no eran nobles no se les podía considerar como humanos" dijo Sumireko abriendo los ojos y viendo a Mahiru con una sonrisa aun mayor "así que no eran asesinatos…me bañaba con su sangre, un buen remedio para ser siempre joven y hermosa…si la sangre caía en tu piel se volvía más suave"

"¿De qué hablas? E-eso es asesinato"

"Pero esos malditos me encerraron…nunca lo entendí" continuo Sumireko como si no hubiera escuchado a Mahiru que ahora se encontraba temblando "¿Por qué me hicieron eso? Yo no hice nada malo ¿Tu qué piensas Mahiru-chan?

"¡Q-que es una h-historia aterradora!" exclamo Mahiru con lágrimas en los ojos "No d-deberías de contar e-esa clase de bromas Hanabusa-san"

"Supongo" fue la única respuesta que salió de los labios de Sumireko, levantándose se dirigió hacia Mahiru y puso su mano en la mejilla de esta "Todo estará bien Mahiru-chan…no te hare nada, me quedare siempre a tu lado y te protegeré; buscare una habitación, necesito descansar"

"Incluso si fuera c-cierto" dijo Mahiru cuando Sumireko ya se había dado la vuelta haciendo que se detuviera "l-las cosas m-malas se quedan en el p-pasado…t-todo se p-puede perdonar"

"Ara, eso es interesante" respondió Sumireko dándose vuelta, intentaba sonreír pero la expresión de perplejidad en su rostro ganaba "¿Tú me perdonarías Mahiru-chan?"

"L-lo haría…perdonaría a Hanabusa-san…p-porque las personas pueden cambiar" Mahiru dio un largo suspiro y miro a los ojos a Sumireko que tenía los ojos como platos por lo que acababa de escuchar "¿Hanabusa-san?"

"No te entiendo"

"Seria d-doloroso para ti cargar c-con todo ese odio"-dijo Mahiru jugando nerviosamente con sus manos "por eso…si ese fuera el c-caso, yo…yo…p-podría cargar con la mitad de ese dolor"

"Mahiru-chan juegas sucio" susurro Sumireko sonriendo y yéndose hacia su habitación

_Ni siquiera me conoce y dice esas cosas… ¿desde cuándo los seres humanos somos tan buenos? Pero tienes mala suerte Mahiru-chan, si la luz se acerca a la oscuridad al final terminara convirtiéndose en tinieblas…es una pena que esa sea tu destino_

**Tokio Japón 10:00 am**

Haru colgó el teléfono, acaba de hablar con Yuri-san, ella era la que se habia hecho cargo de Haru cuando sus padres habían muerto

"Regresa a Japon de inmediato"

Esas habían sido sus palabras, ahora estaba sentada en un taxi con su Servant a su lado que no había dicho una palabra desde que Haru intento ser amigable hace unas horas

"Mi nombre es Ichinose Haru y…"

"No es necesario saber tu nombre, eres mi master y peleare por tu deseo y el mío…no necesitamos más"

_Asco de presentación_

Haru dejó escapar un suspiro, ella solo quería ser amigable, incluso cuando sugirió un nombre para su servant, esta solo se encogió de hombros

_Tokaku significa imposible, es el nombre perfecto_

El taxi se detuvo en un barrio de estilo tradicional japonés, Haru saco su pequeña mochila y se quedó parada frente a una enorme casa

"¿Aquí vive tu tía?"

_Ahora se digna a hablarme ¡Pues yo no le hablare!_

Haru hizo un mohín e ignoro a su Servant que parecía no afectarle en nada la actitud de su master; Haru se empezó a acercar, cuando una barrera mágica la detuvo

_Lo había olvidado, en la última guerra la puso…o creo que fue alguien mas_

"¿Cuál era la contraseña?" murmuro Haru cruzándose de brazos e intentando recordar…si ella la puso, entonces "¡Shirou eres un idiota!"

Al grito de Haru la barrera invisible desapareció y ella con una gran sonrisa se acercó a la puerta y toco el timbre, no paso mucho tiempo cuando un joven de cabello rojizo y ojos dorados abriera

"¿Haru?" pregunto visiblemente sorprendido

"¡Shirou-kun!" exclamo Haru dándole un abrazo a lo que Shirou correspondió palmeándole la espalda "Han pasado cinco años desde la última vez que te vi"

"Olvidarte de tu primo es un delito"

"Perdón"

Shirou le indico que la siguiera viendo de reojo a Tokaku que solo miraba a su alrededor como esperando que alguien se lanzara a atacar en cualquier momento

"Pense que te quedabas con Yuri-san" dijo Shirou cuando llegaron a el comedor, Haru se sentó mientras Tokaku se recargo en la pared, dispuesta a atacar a cualquiera que entrara

"Lo iba a hacer pero…" dijo Haru aceptando la rebanada de pay y la taza de té que Shirou le ofreció "Allí estarían los demás miembros de la familia… ¡Además tú tienes más experiencia en la guerra del Santo Grial!

"Perdí la antigua guerra" respondió Shirou dando una sonrisa de disculpa

"¡Pero llegaste al final! Creo que tus consejos serian útiles"

Shirou suspiro y poso su mirada en Tokaku que lo veía como si fuera el enemigo lo que le provocó un escalofrió

"Intentare ayudarte"

"¡Sí!" exclamo Haru comiendo un pedazo de pay "¡Delicioso! ¡Serás una excelente esposa!"

"Hey, hey, soy un chico"

"Sin duda alguna cocinas maravilloso… ¡Tu marido tendrá suerte!"

"¿¡Me estas escuchando!?"

"Por cierto" dijo Haru ignorando los berrinches de su primo "¿Qué paso con esa chica? Le gustabas ¿Matou Sakura?"

"Es Tohsaka"

Haru casi se ahoga con su te al escuchar las palabras de su primo, lo que provoco que Tokaku se pusiera en guardia casi apuñalando a Shirou con el cuchillo de la mantequilla hasta que Haru la calmo

"¿¡Que!? ¡Pero Tohsaka-san te odiaba! O algo así… ¿¡Como acabaron!? ¡Ella fue la que puso la contraseña de tu casa!"

"Cálmate Haru" dijo Shirou limpiándose el té que Haru le había escupido en la cara y mirando con miedo a Tokaku "No es Rin…Sakura resulto ser la hermana de Rin, así que ella es Tohsaka"

"Entiendo…ya me había asustado" dijo Haru volviendo a comer su postre "Rin-san y tú siempre estaban peleando, yo tenía 7 años así que no entendía bien por qué"

"Eso es porque ambos querían estar bajo la falda de Saber" dijo una chica de ojos rojos y cabello plateado entrando en la cocina y abrazando a Haru

"¡Illya!" exclamo Shirou completamente rojo

"Pero onii-chan perdió" dijo Illya sonriendo "un gran golpe para su ego masculino"

_Ahora entiendo todo…hace 10 años cuando ambos tenían 16 años, siempre se la pasaban discutiendo, pensé que era porque se gustaban pero la verdadera razón era Saber…la antigua Servant de mi primo…_

"¡Deja de decir tonterías y vete a besar a Miyu!"

"¡No metas a Miyu en esto!"

"!9 años y no le has dicho cómo te sientes! ¡Eres más patética que yo!"

"¿Patética? ¡Yo no fue a quien que rechazaron!"

"¡A ti te pasara lo mismo cuando Miyu prefiera a Kuroe!"

"¡Onii-chan idiota!"

"¡Tú eres la idiota! ¡Incluso más tonta que Rin!"

_No cabe duda…estoy en casa_

**Tokio 12:54 pm**

Isuke caminaba rápidamente seguida de Haruki que se encontraba en su forma de espíritu, aunque Isuke había sufrido que la gente le lanzara miradas extrañas al pensar que hablaba sola

_¿No puede estar callada solo un momento? ¿¡A quién le importa si su cola necesita ser peinada 5 veces al día!?_

Isuke se puso las manos en la cien, le estaba empezando a doler la cabeza todo por culpa de su Servant, primero lo de ser su esposa y ahora su cola

"Isuke-sama" dijo Haruki pero Isuke le lanzo una mirada fulminante y siguió caminando hacia la iglesia donde se encontraba Kotomine Kirei el supuesto árbitro de la Guerra del Santo Grial

_A pesar de que es un viejo amigo de mama, no puedo confiar en el cómo mama lo hace…lo mismo pasa con los Tohsaka_

"¿Isuke-sama?"

"¿Qué quieres?" murmuro Isuke viendo hacia todos lados, no necesitaba que la gente hablara a sus espaldas y la señalaran, ya había tenido suficiente de eso toda la mañana

"¿Quién fue el último ganador de esta guerra?"

"Tohsaka Rin…esa arpía" murmuro Isuke apretando los puños, los Tohsaka les habían ganado la guerra a los Inukai por 60 años, según el papa de Isuke no importaba ya que ambas familias compartían los mismos ideales pero para Isuke las cosas no eran así "En esta guerra no hay ningún Tohsaka…así que Isuke la ganara y después se la restregara en su rostro a esa idiota de Tohsaka Rin"

Para sorpresa de Isuke, Haruki empezó a reír abiertamente provocando que el ceño de Isuke se intensificara lo que logro que Haruki dejara de reír

"Suena como si Isuke-sama hubiera tenido un pequeño enamoramiento con Tohsaka"

Isuke se sonrojo al instante y desvió la mirada, jamás lo admitiría pero hace 10 años cuando conocio a Tohsaka Rin había tenido, como había dicho Haruki, un pequeño enamoramiento, jamás se lo tomo enserio, Isuke tenía 9 años y Rin 16, siempre la había admirado

_Hasta que se unió con ese estúpido de Emiya Shirou para ganar la guerra…mis padres siempre dijeron que los Emiya y todo lo relacionado con ellos era basura_

"No digas estupideces" murmuro Isuke sin mirar a Haruki, no necesitaba pasar más vergüenza

"Tengo una rival" declaro firmemente Haruki tomando la mano de Isuke "¿Tengo que preocuparme ahora?"

"¡D-deja de decir tonterías y suéltame!" exclamo Isuke intentando soltar su mano del fuerte agarre de Haruki; ya se imaginar la escena frente a todas las personas normales que pasaban por su lado, ante sus ojos esta chica se había vuelto loca agitando su brazo de un lado a otro y soltando maldiciones

"¡Valla! Que sorpresa el encontrarte aquí Inukai-san" deteniéndose de su pelea con Haruki, Isuke se dio vuelta para encontrar a una chica que parecía de primaria con un osito de peluche viéndola con una sonrisa inocente, Isuke nunca la había visto "Me siento un poco ofendida que Inukai-san no sepa quién soy…pensé que eras no eras un master mediocre"

Esas palabras hicieron enfurecer a Isuke que frunció el ceño, si no fuera por Haruki hubiera llegado con Kotomine y no tendría que haberse encontrado con esta extraña chica

"Escúchame bien mocosa" dijo Isuke acercándose a donde se encontraba la chica que no había borrado la sonrisa de su rostro "no vas a querer ver a Isuke molesta"

"¿Enserio? ¿Qué harás? Gritar como niña pequeña y sonrojarte como hace un momento"

_Esa mocosa me pone de los nervios, hablarme de esa manera…acabare con ella ahora mismo, destruiré a su estúpido Servant y veré su rostro suplicando misericordia_

"Ataca" murmuro Isuke viendo a Haruki que asintió con una sonrisa

"¿Tan rápido? Sí que eres impaciente Inukai-san…Archer juguemos un rato"

Una chica alta de cabello rojo hasta los hombros vestida con una chaqueta corta roja sobre un top negro con un pequeño short del mismo color acompañada por unas botas apareció frente a ellas, en comparación con su master que sonreía de manera burlona, ella estaba seria y le lanzo una mirada de desaprobación a la chica

"¡Fiery Heaven!" exclamo Haruki lanzándole una ataque de fuego a Archer que esquivo con relativa facilidad, Haruki estaba a punto de atacar otra vez cuando una extraña oscuridad las envolvió a las cuatro, era como estar cayendo en un pozo sin fin y era bastante difícil el respirar.

Isuke abrió lentamente los ojos en lo que para ella había sido un descenso y vio que se encontraban en una especie de habitación azulada con pisos que parecían de cristal

_Es como una pecera ¿en dónde demonios estamos? ¿Una técnica del Servant de esta chica?_

Isuke miro a la chica que parecía tan confundida como ella y miraba a su alrededor

"Como sea…empecemos" dijo la chica viendo a Isuke

"Kirigaya" dijo Archer con voz severa "Deberíamos detenernos por el momento"

"Estaremos bien Chitaru-san…"

Archer asintió y estirando la mano formo una espada y se dirigió rápidamente hacia Haruki, un destello rojo choco contra Haruki lanzándola unos metros hacia atrás; fue en ese momento que Haruki sintió un terrible dolor en el estómago dirigiendo su mirada hacia el lugar donde había sentido el dolor y abriendo los ojos como platos vio unos pequeños puntos negros que aparecían y desaparecían en cuestión de segundos.

"¿¡Que crees que haces Caster!? ¡Ataca!" exclamo Isuke de rodilla, ese dolor poco a poco desaparecía pero aun no podía ponerse de pie

"¡Es lo que intento Isuke-sama!" exclamo Haruki intentando esquivar los ataques de Chitaru que se movía demasiado rápido y Haruki solo por poco podía esquivar sus ataques "Aphotic Cave"

En cuanto lanzo el ataque Chitaru lo esquivo tan fácilmente como si estuviera caminando

"Dicen que el Servant más débil puede hacerse más fuerte si tiene un gran Master" dijo Kirigaya mirando sonriente a Isuke "En cambio el Servant mas fuerte puede hacerse el más débil si su Master es mediocre…¿Cuál crees que eres Inukai-san?"

"Deja de fanfarronear maldita niña de primaria…oh Isuke te matara" susurro Isuke, si hablaba en voz más alta se le podría escapar un grito de dolor, poco a poco estaba empezando a entender que estaba pasando

"Tus palabras no son amables Inukai-san…Chitaru-san"

"Kakuyoku Sanren" murmuro Chitaru formando dos espadas y atacando a Haruki por ambos costados, Haruki dejó escapar un grito de dolor y a los pocos segundos Isuke grito de la misma manera dejándose caer y respirando con dificultad mientras veía esos extraños puntos negros a sus costados

_¿Q-que pasa…? ¿Por qué? Maldito Kotomine…"_

"¡Isuke-sama!" escucho el grito de Haruki pero el dolor era demasiado fuerte para abrir los ojos, así que solo se quedó tirada en el suelo, intentando desesperadamente que el dolor desapareciera

_No traje esas joyas que Tohsaka me regalo hace 10 años…demonios…soy una estúpida…salir sin ninguna clase de poción de casa…_

"Gi Rasenken" Chitaru desapareció sus dos espadas y otra espada rodeada con una enorme luz apareció en su lugar dispuesta a atacar a Haruki

"¡Detente!" exclamo Kirigaya, haciendo que Chitaru regresara con su Master dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio; Kirigaya se acercó y vio detenidamente a Isuke "¿Qué significa esto? Es como si sufrieras lo mismo que tu Servant…es extraño"

"Dímelo a mi" respondió Isuke levantándose con la ayuda de Haruki, este dolor era insoportable y la forma tan lenta en que desaprecia lo hacía peor

"Pospondremos la batalla" dijo Kirigaya mirando hacia arriba "quien sea que nos trajo aquí…esta batalla queda suspendida, así que sácanos"

Ante las palabras de Kirigaya, esta extraña habitación en la que habían estado desapareció en un santiamén, así como los extraños puntos que cubrían los costados de Isuke

"Gracias" dijo Haruki viendo a Kirigaya y a Chitaru, esta última le dedico una dulce sonrisa

"Nos veremos en otra ocasión Inukai-san…tengo que averiguar en qué clase de juego nos están metiendo" dándoles una pequeña reverencia se alejó del lugar mientras su Servant se desmaterializaba y desaparecía de la vista de Haruki e Isuke

"¿Isuke-sama? ¿Estás bien?" preguntó Haruki con un tono bastante preocupado que incluso conmovió a Isuke "Debemos de regresar a tu casa"

"No…ahora si es necesario ir a hablar con Kotomine Kirei" respondió Isuke intentando soltarse del agarre de Haruki pero esta no la dejo "suéltame"

" No, sujétate" dijo Haruki cargando a Isuke al estilo nupcial y de un salto llego a la azotea de un edifico "llegaremos volando…sujétate fuerte Isuke-sama"

"La gente podría darse cuenta, estamos a plena luz del día"

"No me importa…Isuke-sama…perdón" dijo Haruki desviando la mirada avergonzada "No pude defenderte"

"Si te vuelves a disculpar Isuke se molestara y te jalara de esas extrañas orejas…solo fue una falla, en la próxima pelea estaremos listas…esa maldita loli no volverá a burlarse de mi"

_Aunque era su oportunidad para acabar con nosotras y no lo hizo…ahora le debo algo…Isuke no podría tener peor suerte…_

**Y aquí está el capítulo, espero que les haya gustado; decidí poner pequeñas participaciones especiales de personajes de Fate Stay Night en este capítulo, al principio pensé en poner a Rin como la que ayudaría a Haru pero después de pensarlo mejor, creo que ella quedaría mejor ayudando a cierta tsundere, su interacción sería interesante y también iba a dejar a Shirou con Saber pero hablando conmigo misma (soy extraña, lo sé) "¡Este es un fic yuri! ¡Y mi sueño siempre fue RinxSaber!" Así que mejor pensé en que quedara de esta manera xD yuru yuri everywhere, no serán los únicos personajes que aparezcan de la saga Fate, creo que será entretenido que aparezcan mas.**

**En cuanto al pasado o los "Héroes" en los que me refiero con Haruki y Sumireko, los tome de Fate Extra ccc (que me encanta, ¡protagonista femenina! ¡Hakuno-chan!) Al igual que el escenario y un poco de las reglas de la guerra del Santo Grial las tome de Fate Extra, entre más drama mejor jeje en fin de nuevo gracias por los reviews y favoritos y espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado.**


End file.
